Times Change
by Veegato and dakari 4ever
Summary: Davis disappers and no one can find him while a strange person/digimon appears
1. It starts with a kiss

Author's note: for those who want me to continue my other story, I will but this first

Also this is set 1 year after the defeat of malomyotismon.

* * * * *

Chap .1

I lost my light to hope

It happened I lost the love of my life. She left for hope not courage. I can still see the image in my head TK and Kari holding hands in the park hugging and kissing.

I didn't know what to do my heart was broke, my soul and spirit broken even more then anyone could imagine. I felt pain as I thought about it, I was too late.

* * * * *

The next day

Hi Davis! Said Kari. Oh, hi Kari, how are you? I'm doing well, anyway Davis we're having a picnic in the digital world celebrating the defeat of Daemon, make sure your there. Said Kari. I will. Replied Davis

* * * * *

Hey Davish how was school today? Said the blue dragon-like digimon. Fine. Replied Davis sadly. What's wrong Davish, and don't say nothin cause I can tell when something is wrong. Said demiveemon with dagger eyes. Fine, I saw Kari with T.K. Said Davis trying to hold back the tears. DemiVeemon saw the expression on Davis's face as a shadowy figure appeared.

Wahhhhh! Screamed Davis in shock of this figure. Who are you?! I am the one who is nameless. Said the figure. What do you want? Said Davis just noticing that the clock has stopped and so did DemiVeemon. I came to bring you to my master. Well who's your master? Said Davis. I can show you. Replied the shadow. Fine. And with that they left and time started up again and DemiVeemon was left alone and running to Agumon's house.

* * * * *

When he got there he found out that Kari was in the digital world and was going to stay there for tomorrow's picnic. What!? Said Tai and Agumon when demiveemon explained what happened. So he just disappeared? Asked Tai who was even more shocked then Agumon. Yea I don't even know what happened he just vanished. Well we need to find out soon. Said Agumon.

I don't know what we can do; I mean there is no evidence if he just vanished. Said DemiVeemon Let's just hope he is okay and that he comes back soon. Said Tai

DemiVeemon slept at Tai's that night, well he didn't really sleep. As DemiVeemon laid there he just thought about what could have happened to Davis. Then suddenly he heard a voice calling for him when a hand came out of the wall grabbed him and pulled him into abyss. When he opened his eyes he was Veemon, he looked around and saw Davis standing there with another figure and then the figure disappeared. It seemed that he was invisible to them.

* * * * *

Meanwhile…

Out of nowhere a rock split in halve reveling a Wargreymon like figure. But it was different, instead of two horns in the back there where two blade-like ears that resembled Veemon's but 3 feet long (about a meter) and silver. On his back was what looked like Susanoomon's back thing, and his one of his gantlets had a blade coming out. As he rose he screamed his target's name, it was Kari! Then he started running towards his target as the night grew.

* * * * *

Back at Tai's house

Veemon woke up screaming louder then Tai screams when his mom says she's making pancakes (Imagine a jet engine next to the ear). Luckily before anyone else woke up Agumon covered Veemon's mouth. What wrong? Asked Agumon. I had a bad dream I think. Said Veemon. Go back to sle… wait you digivolved! What?! Said the surprised Veemon.


	2. The Picnic Tragedy

Okay first plz rate my last chap and I WILL redo rise of VM not change just combine

Second I plan to make this story along with rise VERY LONG

Third enjoy

* * *

Veemon woke up at 6am while Tai was still asleep and Agumon was no where to be seen. He just woke up Tai to remind him about the picnic (it's Saturday) and they headed off. When they got there Kari openly welcomed them. Hey Veemon, where's Davis. Asked Kari sweetly. Tai quickly stepped in: oh, he's on the way he just had to do something, he said not to wait up. Said Tai sadly. Ok, replied Kari, then let's Party!!!!!!

Just as Kari said that they Wargreymon like figure popped up and headed straight for Kari. !!!!! Screamed Kari as she felt like she was stabbed only to see that someone or something got her out of the way. What? Said the figure. Who is that Agumon? Asked Tai

Digimon analyzers

Name: WarRiolzamon

Type: Vaccine/Virus

Tai watch out this guy makes Omnimon look like an ant.

End Analyzer

WarRiolzamon? Said Tai Confused. Then what's that cloaked thing? I don't know. Said Agumon. Izzy, check it out on the analyzer! Said Sora (by the way all the digidestoned are there) I did, the analyzer doesn't have record of it!

The figure was what appeared to be a cloaked and have a cape over his left arm with what looked like the crest of courage and friendship combined, known as the Crest of unity on it. His cloak was dark and mysterious except for the crest which was white.

The longer the figure held Kari the more her crest glowed. Though no one else could see his face Kari could but she passed out before she could scream his name. The figure set Kari down and went to battle with WarRiolzamon.

The battle was not to miss, a 5 or 6 foot HUMAN against a 15 feet tall digimon. What is this, a puny little human, ha; I'll make quick work of you. Said WarRiolzamon as he struck his blade towards the cloaked figure. It would have hit the human he drew a small dagger from his side and cut War's blade. What? This is impossible; I'll kill you, blazing slash! Said he as he spun hitting his blade with his ears. The figure jumped back and screamed, 1000 Blades! It hit, cutting Riolzamon's Armour and reverting him back to Riolzamon. (Looks the same as the war version except 40ft tall and similar Armour to metalgreymon and similar body structure to XV-Mon) WOW. Said Matt. We need to help! Said Mimi and Joe Noticing the cloaked human bleeding decently. Everyone digivolved to there ultimate, except Agumon and Gabumon who digivolved to mega. Terra destroyer, wing Blade, Ice wolf bite, Flower blast, Destiny Gate, Zulong hammer! He was done for, he reverted to Rizamon and left.

Hey are you okay? Said Tai and Matt. He was hovering over Kari, and doing something and just as she awoke he said something to her and left into the shadows.

* * *

I did what you asked. Said the Cloaked man. Good, Said a mysterious figure. Then lets continue the training tomorrow. Ok, as you wish. And with that the cloaked figure dashed to the human world.

* * *

At Kari's house

Kari, who was that? Asked the worried Gatomon. I don't know. Replied Kari. Just go to sleep Gatomon.


End file.
